Safe Haven
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony is raped at a Gala. And everyone thinks he was willingly sleeping around. Tony hides away to his boyfriend turns up and finds out what happened and starts to get over protective. He becomes Tony's safe haven…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony is raped at a Gala. And everyone thinks he was willingly sleeping around. Tony hides away to his boyfriend turns up and finds out what happened and starts to get over protective. He becomes Tony's safe haven…

* * *

**WARNING: RAPE**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony didn't like the gala he was at it was not one of his so it was very boring. He couldn't wait to get out of here. Actually he couldn't wait for his boyfriend to come back from a mission. He missed him. Now he was drinking water as he didn't want to get drunk and he suddenly felt strange. He felt someone take his hands. But he couldn't fight him off. And he felt lips on his and Tony was beginning to panic as he wasn't consenting to this. But it was like his body had a mind of its own. He felt his body moving with the couple of men and girls who were all over him. He wanted to shout and scream at them to stop but he couldn't get his voice to work. He could see he was being lead to a elevator in the hotel and he could tell his body was making out with the men and women.

They go up and his feet take him to a hotel room. He didn't know how they were doing to him. Suddenly the men and girls were in front of him. But he couldn't make out their faces.

"Are you confused?" a man asks him

Tony manages to nod. But he was scared when the 3 men and 3 girls all smile evilly at him.

"We are paying you back for all the evil deeds you have done", a girl says

"You killed my parents", another girl says

Tony wanted to say something but could only to mumbles of noise.

"You are being controlled. We are going to make you pay. You body functions are ours. You will remember this once this is over but not remember are faces", a man says

Tony was scared what is going to happen.

"Now undress", a girl says

Tony feels his hands start taking off his clothing and he couldn't stop them. He really tried but couldn't. He finally was undressed all the way. He felt terrified.

"In the bed", a girl says

Tony's crawls on the bed and the girl gets on top of him.

"Have sex with me", the girl orders

Tony feels his body start to obey the orders and he was internally screaming at them to stop. He felt as he was raped by the girls and then by the boys they weren't gentle and the men did oral sex too. Tony felt sick and was ready to start sobbing if he was able.

They went on for hours unto they stopped all smirking at the state he was in.

"Now we are going to make sure you never forget this", the girl says pulling out a branding iron that had words on it

Tony cringes he knew were this was going.

"Arm out", the girl says

Tony tried real hard not to put out his arm but it was no good. He watched as the levelled the branding iron on his forearm and pressed it to his skin. He screamed silently and trembled. It felt like an age before it was lifted.

"You will have control of your body in about two hours", the man says as they leave

Tony was sobbing mentally in his head as soon as left. He wanted out of here. He wanted his boyfriend. He ached all over. And he felt disgusting. He saw his arm was burned the word _Murder_. Tony felt the control come back to his body. And he curled up and whimpered and cried. He felt sick. He had to get out of here. He shakily put on his clothes. And he made sure they covered everything. He didn't want anyone but his team knowing what happened to him.

He stumbled out of the hotel room and got a cab to the tower. He was shaky when he entered the tower he was half relieved he was home.

He gets in the elevator.

"Boss the Avengers what to see you", FRIDAY says

"Alright", Tony says nervously

The door opens at the communal floor and he finds everyone there including Rhodey and Pepper. But his boyfriend wasn't there.

"What is going on?" Tony asks nervously

"Why would you do this to Steve?" Natasha demands

"What?" Tony asks

"Tony you got drunk last night and you ended up sleeping with someone else. That is a new low even for you", Rhodey says with disappointment on his face

"How?" Tony stutters

Pepper puts on the TV and Tony sees himself having sex with those men and women. But you couldn't see there faces and Tony could see he was looking like he was enjoying it.

"I…didn't…", Tony starts to stutter

"Cut the bullshit Stark you cheated on Steve", Wanda growls

"Why the hell did you do this?" Rhodey asks

"I di..dn't", Tony stutters

"I don't want to hear this. I thought you were better then this", Pepper says shaking her head in disappointment

"You're a bastard Stark", Sam says

"You're a drunken bastard", Clint says

Natasha gets up, "I warned you not to hurt him"

Natasha slaps him and Tony flinches. Tony decided he couldn't stay there. They were screaming danger to him. So he rushed to his private elevator.

"Penthouse", Tony says to FRIDAY

"Yes Boss", FRIDAY says

Soon as he was in the penthouse he felt better but not safe.

"Lock down the penthouse to all but Steve FRIDAY", Tony orders

"Yes Boss. It has been done", FRIDAY says

Tony stumbles into his bedroom and quickly gets off his clothes and he sees all the bruises and the burn on his arm. He stumbled into the shower and turned it on hot and became scrubbing himself. He needed to feel clean. But he couldn't get the dirt of him. He curled up in the corner of the shower. He started crying he wanted Steve. He needed Steve. He wanted Steve. He hoped Steve would come soon…

* * *

Steve was tired the mission he had been on had gone longer then he expected. He just wanted now to cuddle with Tony. Steve parked in his usual space and decided to avoid the communal floor and just go straight to the penthouse. So he took Tony's private elevator.

"Mr Rogers Boss needs you", FRIDAY says

"What's wrong?" Steve asks concerned

"He is hyperventilating", FRIDAY replies

"Get me to him quickly", Steve orders

Steve watched the elevator hurry up and he wondered what the hell was going on. He knew Tony hadn't had a panic attack in a while. The doors open and he doesn't see Tony.  
"Where is he?" Steve asks

"The shower Mr Rogers", FRIDAY replies

Steve hurries to the bedroom and knocks on the bathroom door.  
"Tony?" Steve asks

But he doesn't get an answer. Steve cautiously opens the door and sees the water on and a figure huddled in the corner. Steve runs over and barely supresses a gasp at the sight of Tony. He was covered in bruises and cuts. His arm that was wrapped around himself had words on it. Steve felt sick when he saw the words _'Murder'_. Steve looked at Tony and he was sobbing hysterically.

"Tony? Sweetheart what happened", Steve asks softly trying not to startle him

Tony flinches but looks up and Steve's heart breaks at the pain in Tony's eyes.  
"Sweetheart what happened to you?" Steve asks again

Steve reaches in and gasps at the cold water. That meant Tony had been in there a long time.

"Sweetheart can you come here? You must be very cold", Steve murmurs knowing he had to be calm to get Tony to him

"Steve?" Tony whimpers

"Yes it is me Sweetheart. Can I get you out of there before you get sick?" Steve asks

"Safe?" Tony asks

"I swear Sweetheart it is safe. I will make sure you are safe", Steve says softly

Tony makes grabbing motions with his hands. Steve could see Tony trembling in cold and Steve thought it might also mean fear. Steve leans in and gently puts one arm around Tony causing Tony to flinch but then lean into the heat. He puts his other arm under his legs and lifts him up causing Tony to whimper.

"It is alright sweetheart. I have you", Steve murmurs

Steve gently takes him to the bed and sits Tony down and wants to go find a towel but Tony was clutching on to him.

"I just need to get a towel sweetheart your wet", Steve says

"Coming back?" Tony asks

"Always", Steve says

Tony nods and lets go and Steve quickly goes and grabs a towel and some clothes and some medical supplies for his burn and cuts. Get comes back quickly.

"I need to dry you and dress your injuries sweetheart", Steve says

Tony nods trembling. But feeling more safe now that Steve was here. Steve gently runs the towel over Tony's body and he then sees the bruises in intermate parts and suddenly everything makes sense.

"Oh Tony", Steve says sadly

Steve gently dries the intermate parts as Tony clutches at him. Steve murmurs smoothing words as he was doing it. Once done he has to dress all the wounds.  
"Sweetheart you should go to the hospital", Steve says softly

Tony shakes his head violently. Beginning to get upset again.

"Shh already I will try and treat all of them. But the burn is bad", Steve says

Tony flinches at the pain at the wounds were treated and bandaged.

"Your clothes", Tony says softly as Steve gets ready to put some clothes on him

"Alright sweetheart. Anything to make you comfortable", Steve says softly

Steve gets some of his sweets and gently puts them on Tony. Once Tony was dressed he made grabby motions with his hands for Steve. Steve gives him a soft look and gently pulls Tony into his arms. He feels how cold Tony is.

"FRIDAY put the heat up", Steve says softly as Tony clings to him

"Yes Mr Rogers", FRIDAY replies

Tony was still trembling in his arms and Steve could feel the tears. Steve desperately wanted to know what happened. He had a feeling about what happened but he needed Tony to confirm it. And Steve wanted to know who slapped him as Steve could see the mark coming up on his face.

"Shh sweetheart your safe. I will keep you safe. I promise", Steve murmurs over and over again

"Please don't leave me", Tony begs

"Never", Steve promises

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Steve looked at Tony as he slept so broken and hurt. Steve wished he could take the pain away from him or even better going back in time and stopping this from happening.

Steve got out of Tony that their team _all _thought he was cheating and Natasha even slapped Tony who just was looking for help!

Oh how Steve was furious at them! Couldn't they have see he wasn't alright and that something had happened? It was clear to him even now he utterly scared, terrified and extremely upset.

When Tony had cried in his arms and clutched his shirt Steve just sat there rocking him whispering words of comfort. They had stayed like that till Tony cried himself too sleep.

Steve hoped he would find out more that happened when Tony woke up. So he could find these people and make them pay for what they did to his sweet boyfriend.

Suddenly Tony starts to trashing screaming in terror.

"Shh sweetheart it's ok wake up now", Steve tells Tony gently shaking him

"STEVE!" Tony screams in his sleep

"Tony! I'm here. Right here and not going anywhere", Steve tells him trying to wake him up

It takes several minutes before Tony wok with a start with tears falling down his face. His eyes wide with extreme terror.

"Steve?" Tony stutters out not believing Steve was here

"Yes sweetheart it us me. I'm here", Steve replies hugging him tightly

"Your real? Not a dream?" Tony asks trembling in fear

"I'm really here. I'm not leaving you _ever _again sweetheart. Your stuck with me", Steve tells him kissing his forehead

"Your here. Your here", Tony mutters trying to convince himself the Steve was here

Tony was so very scared. He was scared those people would come face for him and who knows what else they dan do? Would Steve be a match for them if they returned? Would he ever not be scared?

What would he do about the team? Would Steve just stay with them? Would the team convince Steve to dump Tony? Tony was terrified that Steve was going to dump him now he was like this...and...and.

Tony started having a panic attack with all the thoughts going through his head Steve pulls him close seeing the symptoms and knowing what was happening.

"Tony listen to my breathing and try to copy it. Listen to my heart too sweetheart. You need to take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out", Steve murmurs rocking Tony gave and forward

Tony clings to him sobbing. He tried to match Steve's breathing while he listened to Steve's steady heartbeat.

It takes an hour for Tony to calm down but still he trembled in Steve's arms.

"Tony, sweetheart are you ready to talk about this?" Steve asks running a hand through Tony's hair

"It was after the gala. There were three girls and three boys. I had never seen the before in my life. I promise Steve! I don't know then!" Tony cries

"Shhh I believe you sweetheart. You alright to continue?" Steve asks softly

"They did something to me. I didn't have control of my body or mind. It was like I was locked in my mind and could only watch what they did to me", Tony says trembling

"I'm still here sweetheart your not there", Steve murmurs to Tony trying time keep him calm

"They...they told me to undress and I couldn't stop myself! I tried to stop my hands but I couldn't as those girls and boys were controlling my body. They then ordered me onto...onto the bed. Then...then they ra...pe...d me. They did...they did...an...al...oral...an...d nor...mal sex...on...me. They...di...d it...to...me...for...ho...urs", Tony stutters out

"Where did the brand come in sweetheart?" Steve asks coaxing him to talk

"They did that after they...they had their wa...y with me. Wi...th...a...bra...ndi...g...ir...on", Tony cries, "I still remember the pain"

Tony started having a flashback of what happened the say before. Steve seeing a Toy was starting to lose himself. Steve starts talking about stories from his childhood. Making them more then they were to cheer Tony up.

Soon Tony calmed back down and buried his face in Steve's chest. His scent was the only thing that calmed him down besides being in his arms.

"You need to eat sweetheart. Come on I'll cook you breakfast", Steve says gently

"Can we have it up here? I don't...I can't handle the team", Tony begs him

"Anything you want or need love", Steve tells him kissing Tony's lips gently

When he pulled back he slowly moved off the bed and gently lifted Tony up. Tony just curls up to his chest. Not protesting Steve picking him up.

Steve walks out to the kitchen area of the penthouse. He gently puts Tony down on a seat and starts to find some ingredients for blueberry pancakes which were Tony's favourite. Ge talks to Tony the whole time. Staring silly stories with him.

Soon the pancakes were down bad Steve dishes them out.

"Eat up sweetheart", Steve orders gently, coaxing him to eat

"Sir, Captain the team are asking for you Captain", JARVIS says

Tony whimpers at that.

"Tony I'm staying here sweetheart", Steve tells Tony

"No you need to speak to them", Tony stutters

"I'll be back fast love", Steve tells Tony kissing his forehead

"Please don't tell them", Tony begs

"I won't without your permission sweetheart. I'll be back as quick as I can", Steve promises

"The penthouse will be locked down. Only you can enter", Tony tells him

"That is fine sweetheart. As long as you feel safe", Steve agrees, "Now eat Ill be back"

Steve leaves Tony even though he didn't want too. He hoped he would get this over with quickly. He wanted to stay with Tony but he wanted to yell at the team. Especially Natasha for slapping Tony.

"JARVIS let me know if Tony needs me. Use code word 'Together' in a sentence", Steve orders in the elevator

"Yes Captain it will be done", JARVIS replies

Steve hoped he will be able to keep his temper in this situation. The elevator doors open and he sees the whole team waiting with Pepper. Most looked unhappy and concerned.

"Let's make this fast. What is going on here?" Steve asks

"Steve we heard you same back. We need to tell you something", Pepper says nervously

"Did the bastard Stark tell you what he did?" Clint asks

"Tony everything _but _a bastard", Steve tells them

"He cheated on you Steve!" Natasha exclaims

Steve gives them a hard look.

"It us true we gave proof", Bruce says tiredly

They put on the same video they showed Tony. Steve keeps his face Bia I but it was an effort. Steve could see what his team couldn't he could see the terror in Tony's eyes. He didn't see the faces of those who raped Tony. Bugger he would have to try and find they some other way.

"See Steve? I don't know what got in...", Rhodey starts

"Enough! You don't know anything", Steve tells them

"Come on you just saw him cheat!" Clint exclaims

"You need to tell the bastard Stark your done with him", Wanda suggests

"I'll do nothing like that. You don't know anything", Steve replies

"Open your eyes Steve!" Sam exclaims

"No all of you open _yours_", Steve retorts to them

"You need a reality check Steve!" Natasha says

"I admit Tony deserves for you to dump him", Rhodey tells Steve

"He has two be kicked off this team", Clint growls

"He is a traitorous bastard", Wanda adds

"I will kick his ass when I see him", Natasha tells Steve

"Ill help you kick his ass", Sam agrees

"He will get an arrow in his ass the next time I see him", Clint tells everyone

"He needs a good kick to make his realise what he has done", Rhodey adds

"He will get my heels in his ass", Pepper adds

"I will just tell him this is unexceptionable", Bruce says trying to stay calm

Steve had, had enough. He was going to say something. He WOULD protect Tony now.

"ENOUGH! If _any _of you go _anywhere _near him. I will do something to the person who goes near Tony", Steve threatens them

"Ste...", they start

"Captain. Sir would like to know if you would like to watch a movie _together_", JARVIS says interrupting

"Tell Tony I'll be right up", Steve says

"Steve! Just listen to us", The group protests

"No. YOU listen. Go anywhere near Tony or talk to him like that I'll put you on probation on the team. So leave Tony alone as you don't know everything. Just so you know everything is not as it seems", Steve tells them

Steve storms out leaving a protesting team. He takes deep breaths in the elevator he didn't want to scare Tony.

When he reaches the penthouse he sees a Tony sobbing on the couch with the TV showing the team talking trash about Tony.

"Oh sweetheart", Steve says rushing over

He pulls Tony into his arms and rocks him.

"JARVIS tv off", Steve orders

The TV goes off and the only sounds where Tony's sobbing and Steve's calming voice.

"How could they say that?" Tony sobs

"Shh it will change", Steve replies softly

"But even Rhodey and Pepper...", Tony sobs

"Oh sweetheart it will be alright. They will realise their mistakes and beg for forgiveness", Steve replies softly

"I don't deserve any help", Tony cries

"Yes you do Sweetheart. And I'll be here every minute. Nothing will separate you from me", Steve promises

"Really?" Tony asks

"Really. I give you my word. I love you so very much Tony", Steve tells him kissing his forehead and hugging him tightly

"I love you too. Please don't let go", Tony begs clutching Steve's shirt

"Never"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
